Love Stories
by Pansy Huang
Summary: Walau ada kebencian di dunia, Tapi di hati masih tetap ada cinta, Meskipun pecinta itu telah mati, Meskipun yang dicintai itu telah mati,Tapi kisah cinta mereka tetap abadi, selamanya... /Mohabbatein remake/EXO ot12/ KaiSoo/BaekYeol/HunHan/XiuChen/SuLay/TaoRis/ GENDER SWICTH/ DLDR/Warning inside..
1. Chapter 1

_**Title :**_

_**~Love Stories~**_

_ Based of Movie; Mohabbatein _

Casts :

_**Wu Yi Fan**_ as Narayan Shankar

_**Huang Zitao**_/GS as Narayan's wife*

**_Kim Jongin_**_ –Kai_ as Raj Aryan Malhotra

_**Do Kyungsoo**_/GS as Megha Shankar

_**Oh Sehun**_ as Vikram "Vicky" Oberoi/Kapoor

_**Xi Luhan**_/GS as Ishika Dhanrajgir

_**Kim Junmyun –Suho**_ as Karan Chaudhry

_**Zhang Yixing**_/GS as Kiran

_**Park Chanyeol**_ as Sameer Sharma

_**Byun Baekhyun**_/GS as Sanjana

_**Kim Jongdae**_ as Kake/Caffee Owner**

_**Kim Minseok**_/GS as Preeto/Florist**

Choi Siwon as Kiran's father-in-law

Jung Jessica/Choi Jessica as Kiran's sister-in-law

Choi Jinri as Nandini's son

Yesung Suju as Sanjana's father

*** Sebenarnya Narayan Shankar di film **_**gak**_** ada istrinya, tapi karena aku cinta TAORIS jadi akusempilin deh Tao:)**

****Sebenarnya Kake itu bukan pemilik kafe, Preto juga bukan Florist, tapi aku mau buat semua jadi mudah untuk ditulis dan difahami:)**

.

~}{~

**.**

Genre :

**Gender Swicth**, Fluffy Romance, Family, Drama.

Rate :

Untuk saat ini mungkin T, jika ada perubahan menjadi M maka akan saya beri _warn _

Disclaimer:

Isi seluruh cerita asli milik **Mr. Aditya Copra**, sebagai penulis asli dan sutradara langsung. Sedangkan, saya hanya merubah latar, plot, dan gender cameo, juga karakter yang menjadi lebih Korea dan 'Lebih Fanfiksi' saya juga amatiran jadi cuma bisa **_ngikutin_**apa yang saya baca dan lihat. Mungkin juga ada beberapa yang saya gak bisa bikin sama persis di film, maklumlah, Mohabbatein 'kan film drama musikal yang dikemas apik _banget._

Saya tidak melakukan tindak plagiat atau apapun *_emang ya?_, karena saya **tidak mendapatkan ataupun menerima keuntungan finansial** apapun, semuanya murni untuk perbuatan _iseng _ fanfiksi semata. Cameos; EXO Member dan minor cameo yang lain milik agensi dan orangtua mereka.

.

.

~}{~

.

.

ForeWord

Isi Fanfiksi ini saya sadur murni dari Drama Bollywood yang berjudul 'Mohabbatein' film yang diproduksi oleh produser terkenal Yash Chopra dan disutradarai oleh Aditya Chopra di tahun 2000 ini mengisahkan tentang pergulatan antara cinta dan benci. Dibintangi oleh Shahrukh Khan sebagai Raj Aryan, seorang dosen musik yang dihormati dan dicintai di sebuah perguruan tinggi terkemuka, Gurukul pimpinan Narayan Shankar yang diperankan aktor legendaris, Amitabh Bachchan.

Saya buat Kris jadi Narayan, karena pas lihat kharisma Amitabh Bachchan langsung _keingetan_ sama sosok Kris.

Cuma lagi _kesemsem _sama Bollywood akhir-akhir ini, seru _kali _ya, kalau dijadiin fanfiksi?

.

.

.

~}{~

.

.

.

_" Meskipun pecinta itu telah mati..._

_Meskipun yang dicintai itu telah mati..._

_Tapi kisah cinta mereka tetap abadi, selamanya... "_

_** ~ Love Stories ~  
**_

_*Mohabbatein ..._

by

_Yash Raj Films_

_._

_._

_._

~}{~

.

.

.


	2. Tradisi, Kehormatan, dan Disiplin

_Cinta adalah sebuah emosi yang penuh kelembutan, kehangatan, kerapuhan, namun juga menyimpan banyak kekuatan._

_Cinta seperti kehidupan. Tidak semua jalan kehidupan terdapat kebahagiaan. Jika kita tidak mau meninggalkan kehidupan, mengapa kita harus meninggalkan cinta?_

_Cinta itu tidak mengenal batas dunia-akhirat, dan tidak akan pernah mati. meskipun pecinta dan yang dicintai itu mati, kisah cinta mereka akan tetap abadi._

_Cinta itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dikutuk, karena cinta bukan merupakan sesuatu yang bodoh dan bukan sesuatu yang patut dipersalahkan._

_Di sisi lain, bagi seseorang yang hatinya sebeku es, cinta hanya akan menuntun seseorang menjadi jatuh dan lemah. Seseorang yang hidupnya selalu merasa dihormati banyak orang karena kedudukan serta sikapnya yang sangat menjunjung apa yang telah menjadi prinsipnya. Seseorang yang tidak pernah percaya bahwa cinta dapat membawa sejuta kesenangan hidup, serta menjadi pacuan dan tujuan untuk hidup._

_Seseorang yang tidak pernah bisa melihat cinta bahkan di mata putri kandungnya sendiri, sebuah cinta untuk seorang namja yang sangat dicintainya. Seseorang yang akhirnya kehilangan putri kandung, akibat kekerasan hatinya menolak kehadiran cinta di kehidupan putrinya._

_Dapatkah seseorang hidup tanpa cinta?_

_Jawabannya, tidak._

_Akan tiba saatnya seorang namja yang sangat dicintai oleh putri kandung 'orang' itu akan membawa kembali arti cinta sesungguhnya. Pada akhirnya, cinta akan mampu memenangkan pertarungan melawan kekerasan hati._

* * *

_._

.

~}{~

.

.

_Pansy present, _

_a Yash Raj Film's_

**Love Stories,**

_*Mohabbatein_

_As an EXO Fanfiction,_

_Take One;_

_Tradisi, Kehormatan, dan Disiplin._

_._

_._

Sudah hampir tengah malam, suasana di peron sebuah stasiun bawah tanah kota sudah sangat sepi. Hanya ada dua orang _security_, satu orang petugas kebersihan, dan satu orang penumpang yang terlihat sedang terlelap di salah satu bangku panjang di sisi peron, kedua tangannya bersilang di depan dada. Penumpang itu seorang namja yang berkulit putih bersih, berambut merah, wajahnya ditutupi sebuah topi dan ia mengenakan _headphone _pada kedua telinganya. Di samping tubuhnya bersandar sebuah koper besar dan sebuah ransel yang terlihat sangat penuh.

Ketika suara sirine tanda kereta akan memasuki stasiun berbunyi, namja itu terbangun dari istirahatnya, topi di wajahnya terjatuh. Ia memungutnya dengan satu tangan lalu mengenakannya. Namja itu sedikit mengernyit ketika cahaya dari kejauhan datang menyapa mata lelahnya, ia mengalungkan _headphone_nya di leher sambil menatap taat ke arah kereta.

Kereta itu berhenti dan pintu di hadapannya terbuka, keluarlah seorang penumpang namja yang juga membawa koper besar yang sama persis dengan milik namja berambut merah tadi. Dari sepanjang koridor kereta, hanya satu penumpang yang turun. Wajahnya sangat teduh, itulah yang pertama kali namja rambut merah pikir ketika melihat namja lain yang baru saja turun dari kereta.

Namja tadi menghampiri namja rambut merah yang masih terlihat sangat lelah, ia tersenyum manis seraya berucap sambil menunjuk koper yang serupa dengan kepunyaannya, " Genie? Kampus Genie?"

" Ya." Jawab namja rambut merah itu sambil menepuk kopernya, ia belum sepenuhnya bangun, sesekali ia menguap lalu ia bergeser sedikit memberi celah agar namja yang baru datang itu ikut duduk di bangku panjang peron itu.

Setelah namja itu duduk, ia menjulurkan tangannya, memperkenalkan diri. " Namaku Junmyun, Kim Junmyun."

Namja rambut merah sontak meraih tangan namja yang bernama Junmyun tadi sambil tersenyum lebar, " Ah—Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

Keduanya tidak terlibat dalam percakapan yang panjang, Junmyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama sibuk dengan bawaannya. Setelah beberapa saat, keduanya sama-sama bersandar pada dinding peron lalu terlelap menunggu jemputan dari pihak Kampus Genie.

Setelah beberapa menit terlelap, mereka pun terbangun karena suara sirine kereta yang akan berhenti pada stasiun itu. Chanyeol menegakkan duduknya seraya merapikan topi yang membalut rambut merahnya, sedangkan Junmyun sibuk dengan ranselnya yang tak sengaja terjatuh di kakinya.

Chanyeol dan Junmyun mendongak saat pintu kereta di hadapan mereka terbuka. Kemudian keluarlah sosok namja berkulit pucat yang juga menyeret sebuah koper serupa dengan mereka. Namja itu menguap membuka mulutnya lebar sekali seraya merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya, sepertinya ia juga baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ketika pintu kereta tertutup, namja itu menoleh ke arah kereta yang berjalan perlahan. " Baguslah! Kereta terakhir, terima kasih atas perjalanannya!" Namja berkulit pucat itu bersorak sambil melambai ke arah kereta yang hampir menghilang di ujung rel. Senyuman di wajahnya tertarik lebar sekali, selebar ia menguap tadi.

Sementara Chanyeol dan Junmyun, setelah melihat kelakuan aneh namja itu, mereka saling berpandangan lalu melempar senyum satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya mereka berdiri untuk menyambut namja berkulit pucat itu.

Menyadari ada dua sosok lain di belakangnya, namja itu bergegas berbalik sambil menyeret kopernya riang.

" _Hi guys! _Emh—Genie?" namja berkulit pucat itu sontak menunjuk koper keduanya, lalu bertanya dengan riang. Keduanya—Chanyeol dan Junmyun—menganggukan kepala bersamaan.

" _Cool!_" Namja berkulit pucat itu menjulurkan tangannya hendak berjabat tangan, " Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun!"

" Chan—"

" Jun—"

Dengan reflek Chanyeol dan Junmyun juga menjulurkan tangan dan menyebutkan nama mereka bersamaan. Keduanya berpandangan sebentar,kemudian beralih memandang Sehun, sementara ia tidak ambil pusing dengan itu semua, ia menjabat kedua tangan itu bersamaan. " _Okay!" _Sampai akhirnya mereka bertiga tertawa melihat kekonyolan sikap mereka.

" _Neomu bangapta Guys!" _Seru Sehun sambil tersenyum manis.

Malam semakin larut, namun jemputan dari pihak kampus belum juga datang. Tapi, itu tidak berarti mereka kembali terlelap seperti beberapa saat lalu. Kehadiran Sehun ternyata membawa suasana ceria di antara ketiganya. Mereka pun saling berbincang satu sama lain, menceritakan kampung halaman masing-masing. Sesekali berbagi tawa.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ini pertemuan pertama mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak mengetahui, kalau pertemuan singkat di stasiun, akan menjadi persahabatan yang abadi.

* * *

.

.

~}{~

_**Love Stories**_

~}{~

.

.

* * *

Setelah menunggu di stasiun hingga pagi, akhirnya jemputan dari pihak kampus datang. Mereka kembali berada di satu mobil yang sama, masih saling melemparkan obrolan satu sama lain. Ketika mobil memasuki area halaman depan kampus, mata mereka bertiga tak lepas dari pemandangan luar jendela mobil.

Sebelum menuju gerbang utama, mereka di suguhkan oleh pemandangan luar biasa, perkebunan apel yang rindang dan besar. Sebuah halaman yang teramat sangat luas, dengan padang rumput terawat di kanan-kirinya. Semua memandang takjub, kecuali satu orang, Sehun.

Ia memandang horor jalan panjang menuju gerbang selanjutnya, gerbang yang membawa pada dunia baru, asrama Genie University. Sebuah 'penjara suci' yang lebih layak disebut sebagai istana, karena bangunannya yang sangat megah dan indah.

Pada jalan yang panjang ini, Sehun mengutarakan isi kepalanya, " Bagaimana caranya melarikan diri dari sini?" ucapnya polos, dengan mata melebar menyusuri pemandangan di luar jendela.

" Jangan berharap kau bisa." Jawab Junmyun singkat, tanpa melihat wajahnya pun Sehun tahu, ia pasti sedang tersenyum.

" Mengapa?" Kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya, Sehun mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan mengangguk cepat, keduanya mendongak menatap wajah Junmyun.

" Karena sekali kau masuk ke dalam Kampus Genie, kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan dunia luar." Suara Junmyun sangat tenang, tidak ada ketakutan di dalamnya.

" Mengerikan." Sehun bergidik. Sementara Chanyeol bersandar pasrah dalam duduknya.

" _Guys_, tenanglah!" Lagi-lagi, senyuman itu. Sehun menatap ngeri wajah Junmyun yang menurutnya kelewat tenang.

" Itu semua diterapkan agar kita dapat belajar lebih baik dan lebih rajin lagi. Kedisiplinan sangat dijunjung tinggi oleh pemilik asrama Genie. Dunia luar hanya membuat pikiran kita sibuk dengan sesuatu hal yang tidak penting, dan menganggu proses belajar kita."

Satu yang Sehun pelajari dari pertemuannya dengan Junmyun, ia itu suka sekali tersenyum dengan lembut, dan tidak mudah marah, ia juga mampu mengendalikan emosi. Tenang dan selalu berpikir positif. Menurut Sehun, Junmyun itu lebih dewasa ketimbang dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Mereka bertiga sampai di depan bangunan megah yang antik serupa dengan kerajaan Inggris kuno. Besar, luas, dan sangat cantik. Ketika mobil jemputan berhenti, untuk pertama kali dalam hidup mereka menjejakkan kaki di 'penjara suci'. Mereka menjinjing koper bersamaan sambil tersenyum satu sama lain.

Dengan panduan seorang petugas jaga di asrama, mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju kamar asrama. Ketika sampai pada pintu kamar, di sana tertulis nama ketiganya dan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum puas sambil mengetuk-ngetuk tulisan di pintunya.

" Ini keren! Kita sekamar!"

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun agar memberinya akses untuk menyusupkan kunci. Sehun menoleh, dan mundur dengan otomatis. Setelah pintu terbuka kamar mereka masih gelap gulita.

Junmyun mencari tombol lampu, sementara kedua temannya masih berdiri di depan kamar. Setelah lampu kamar menyalah, barulah Sehun diikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya masuk ke dalam kamar. ketiganya tertegun.

" Benar-benar kamar yang luas!" Pekik Sehun antusias.

" Kamar yang bagus." Gumam Junmyun dan di balas anggukan oleh Chanyeol sembari tersenyum.

Selanjutnya Sehun sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, memilih di mana ia akan tidur. Di sana ada tiga tempat tidur, satu yang _single bed, _dan di sisi lain ada tempat tidur bertingkat. Sehun menimang-nimang, sejauh ini ia tidak biasa tidur dengan kasur bertingkat. Akan terasa aneh jika ada yang menghalangi cahaya lampu di atas wajahnya.

Dan akhirnya ia menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan Junmyun, bergumam _'permisi' _kemudian melompat ke _single bed_ yang saat ini terlihat nyaman.

" Siapa yang pertama dia yang dapat, _guys!_ Ini tempat tidurku!" Seru Sehun sambil merebahkan dirinya. Ketika seluruh tubuhnya menyentuh kasur, senyumnya tergantikan oleh erangan tak nyaman.

" _Oh God! _Ini kasur atau batu? Yasudahlah, kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kan?" Sehun mengoceh selama Junmyun dan Chanyeol memilih siapa yang tidur di atas dan siapa yang di bawah. Pada awalnya Junmyun memilih kasur bawah, namun Chanyeol berdeham dan menatap Junmyun menunjukkan bahwa ia juga mau di kasur bawah. Dan Junmyun mengalah, akhirnya ia yang tidur di kasur atas.

" Sekarang kita sudah berada di 'penjara suci' Genie, kita harus tetap belajar. Meski kasur ini sekeras batu, kita harus tetap tidur—bukankah itu syair yang bagus,ya 'kan?" Sehun terus mengoceh, kata-katanya selalu _nyeleneh_ dan terdengar aneh. Namun Junmyun dan Chanyeol terlihat sibuk dan sama sekali tidak merespon, hanya sesekali menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang datar.

" O—oke, tak seorang pun yang mendengarkan, tak ada reaksi." Gumam Sehun sebal, merasa tak ada yang mendengarkannya sedari tadi. Sehun terdiam sejenak mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol dan Junmyun yang membereskan barang-barang dari kopernya. Belum lagi ia membuka kopernya, Sehun mulai mengoceh kembali.

" _Guys! _Jika di antara kalian ada yang mendengkur, beritahu aku! Jadi aku bisa menyumbat telingaku dengan kapas—" Sehun sumringah, sementara Chanyeol memandanginya dengan alis tertaut, _'Bocah ini kenapa sih?' _batin Chanyeol.

Junmyun masih sibuk dengan tasnya, dan Sehun tetap mengoceh. "—Dengan itu aku benar-benar bisa tidur selama delapan jam, lalu memimpikan yeoja-yeoja cantik! Jadi—" Jumnyun tersentak menyadari Sehun sudah berjongkok di hadapannya dan Chanyeol. Membuatnya mau tak mau menatapnya sambil tersenyum geli, bahkan Chanyeol sudah terkikik melihat tingkahnya.

"—Beritahu aku, _gomawo!"_ Sehun berdiri setelah melihat Junmyun mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali sibuk dengan kopernya. Belum satu barang pun yang keluar dari dalam kopernya, Sehun tersentak mendengar suara lonceng, awalnya samar, namun perlahan ia yakin itu lonceng.

" Apa itu? Suara lonceng di Rabu pagi?" Sehun menengakkan dirinya menoleh pada Chanyeol dan Junmyun lalu menunjuk ke arah jendela. Junmyun melangkah ke arah jendela, diikuti oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol yang penasaran.

Setelah membuka lebar jendelanya, Junmyun tersenyum manis melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol menatap bingung, siapa orang itu? Apa yang di lakukannya di tepi danau?

" Siapa dia?" Tanya Sehun setengah berbisik, tubuhnya memang lebih tinggi ketimbang Junmyun. Jadi Sehun sedikit menundukkan posisinya, masih menatap antusias pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

" Dia adalah Rektor Kampus Genie, _The one and only, _Mr. Wu Yifan." Mendengar dari nada pemujaan yang dilantunkan oleh Junmyun mengundang keseriusan di wajah Sehun. _Jadi, beliaukah orangnya?_ Sementara Chanyeol membatin.

Sosok itu berdiri gagah menghadap danau luas di halaman belakang asrama. Danau itu sangat indah, di tambahkan dengan sinar matahari yang perlahan naik, menggagahi pagi. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol dan Sehun menahan napas. Melihat dari punggung tegapnya saja, Chanyeol sudah menerka, beliau pasti orang yang penuh dengan kharisma.

Sementara Sehun membelalakan matanya, _jadi orang itu rektor? Muda sekali?! Umurnya pasti masih empat puluhan?_ Ya, Sehun masih dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Setelah terdiam memandangi sang rektor, akhirnya Mr. Wu berbalik, melangkah dengan gagah menuju ke dalam gedung. Ketiganya terdiam, merasa takjub melihat sosok penuh kharisma tersebut. Walaupun beberapa helai rambutnya telah memutih, namun wajah tampan sekaligus tegasnya sangat mendominasi.

Kulitnya yang pucat menyerupai Sehun, hidungnya lebih mancung dari milik Chanyeol, dan sorot matanya tajam, tidak selembut Junmyun. Tubuhnya yang kelewat tinggi dan gagah, membuat Chanyeol iri, dalam hati ia berbisik jika tua nanti ia ingin bertubuh seperti Mr. Wu itu.

Setelah membereskan barang-barang, ketiganya bergegas memakai seragam resmi kampus, lalu berkumpul di aula utama. Semua murid di asrama ini namja, bahkan 80 persen dosennya juga namja.

Suara gumaman ribut bergema di seluruh penjuru aula, tidak seperti yang Junmyun kira, mahasiswa yang diterima oleh kampus Genie ternyata sangat banyak. Padahal Junmyun berharap ia bisa jadi yang terbaik, dari jumlah mahasiswa yang sedikit, nampaknya ia harus belajar lebih keras kali ini.

Sementara yang lain terlihat gugup, Sehun dengan santai bersiul lalu mengeluarkan sebutir permen karet. Chanyeol dan Junmyun menatapnya aneh, _apalagi sekarang? _Batin Chanyeol menduga-duga sikap _nyeleneh _apa lagi yang akan Sehun perbuat. Merasa di perhatikan, Sehun lalu tersenyum hendak berkomplot, ia menawarkan permen itu kepada dua _roommate_nya. Namun, dibalas dengan gelengan oleh keduanya, Sehun hanya menghendikan bahu, lalu mengunyah permen itu bulat-bulat dengan suka cita.

Seketika gema gumaman di aula mereda seiring dengan derap langkah yang perlahan juga mulai terdengar gemanya, kemudian masuklah seseorang ke atas mimbar. Sehun melemparkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, merasa aneh ketika keheningan mulai meraba pendengarannya. Ketika Sehun mendapati siapa yang semua orang tatap, ia tercengang, tanpa sadar langsung menelan permen karetnya. Lagi-lagi, kharisma orang itu membuat Sehun takjub sekaligus takut, kharisma seorang Wu Yifan.

Bukan hanya ketiga murid itu, namun seluruh manusia di dalam aula tersebut dapat merasakan kharisma luar biasa yang Wu Yifan sebarkan lewat tatapan tajam ke seluruh mahasiswa baru. Tak ada yang bergerak, tak ada yang bicara, bahkan napas yang menderu cepat dari hidung Sehun pun seperti ia tahan, takut-takut akan membuat kebisingan.

" Tradisi, kehormatan, dan disiplin." Suara Rektor Wu menggema bagai petir, lugas dan tepat sasaran. Semua masih mendengarkan dengan taat.

" Itu adalah tiga aturan Genie University. Nilai-nilai yang akan membentuk masa depan kalian." Rektor Wu memberi jeda, dan itu membuat sebuah hembusan napas lega lolos dari mulut Chanyeol, ia sama sesaknya dengan Sehun. Mata Rektor Wu masih membidik satu-persatu wajah mahasiswa di hadapannya. Diam-diam, dalam hati, Junmyun bersyukur dia tidak berada di posisi depan barisan.

" Semua alumni kampus ini memberi contoh yang baik pada kalian. Hari ini, mereka semua sudah menjadi orang sukses sesuai bidang mereka. Ada yang menjadi penulis, pengusaha sukses dan petinggi pemerintahan. Itu semua bisa mereka capai karena, seumur hidup mereka mengikuti ajaran dan aturan yang diberikan Genie.

Hari ini kalian semua diberikan kesempatan yang sama. Kalian terpilih dari seluruh pelosok negeri, dan dibawa ke sini sebab kelak kami percaya bahwa kalian akan meraih kesuksesan. Tapi tidaklah mudah meraih kesuksesan."

Sehun mulai mengerjap, alisnya tertaut satu sama lain. Wajah datar asli miliknya mulai terpampang, Chanyeol dapat melihat dari ekor matanya, selama ini Sehun selalu bersikap riang dan cerewet, tentu saja selama beberapa jam terakhir mereka bersama. Tapi, wajah Sehun kini mirip dengan seseorang yang sedang bicara di mimbar. Jika saja Mr. Wu Yifan memiliki anak lelaki, itu pasti Sehun, mereka sangat mirip, lagi-lagi Chanyeol membatin yang tidak-tidak.

" Di balik setiap kesuksesan selalu ada pengorbanan." _Ini dia—_Junmyun pun dapat menerka apa selanjutnya pidato sang empunya kampus itu.

" Setelah memasuki kampus ini, kalian harus menjauhkan diri dari dunia luar. Kami berharap, kalian tekun belajar dengan konsentrasi penuh." _Tuh 'kan?! _Batin Junmyun, seraya tersenyum puas, ternyata apa yang ia dengar dari teman-teman lamanya benar.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol nampak ingin sekali menoleh dan memuji perkataan Junmyun saat di mobil tadi, namun merasa sedang terawasi oleh sorot mata elang sang Rektor Wu, Chanyeol jadi enggan untuk sekedar menoleh, bahkan membuka mulut sekali pun.

" Jika ada siswa yang kedapatan melanggar aturan, dia akan segera dikeluarkan. Dan ingatlah satu hal. Sekali kalian dikeluarkan dari Genie, maka seluruh pintu universitas di negeri ini akan tertutup untukmu, selamanya."

_Tertutup untukmu, selamanya. Selamanya! _

Di kepalanya terus terngiang kata-kata itu, Sehun benar-benar sudah lupa caranya bernapas kali ini. Tak heran, jika orang-orang menyebut kampus ini sebagai 'penjara suci'.

" Jadi jika ada di antara kalian di sini yang tidak mau berkorban, maka dipersilahkan untuk pergi sekarang juga dari Genie." Tangan Rektor Wu terangkat menunjuk pintu raksasa yang menghubungkan Genie dengan dunia luar.

" Tapi jika kalian ingin tetap tinggal di sini, maka gerbang dan dunia luar sudah tertutup untuk kalian." Hening dalam beberapa detik. Kata-kata Rektor Wu barusan sukses membuat Chanyeol bergidik. Perasaannya berbeda saat Junmyun yang mengatakan hal itu, tak begitu takut. Namun, ketika yang mngatakan adalah sosok yang sangat 'mengesankan' seperti Wu Yifan ini, Chanyeol merasakan hal dahsyat di dalam perutnya yang terus meronta. Ia harus memuntahkannya segera. Gugup membuatnya sangat tersiksa.

" Sekarang aku ingin kalian pejamkan mata, dan tundukkan kepala. Dan ingatlah setiap kata yang aku sampaikan pada kalian—dan buatlah keputusan." Dengan serentak seluruh mahasiswa menundukkan kepalanya menimbulkan suara gemerisik kompak, tidak terkecuali Sehun, Junmyun, dan Chanyeol. Merka juga tertunduk dan memejamkan mata. Menelaah dengan taat perkataan sang empunya kampus, mengambil keputusan yang baik bagi masa depan mereka.

* * *

.

.

~}{~

.

.

* * *

Ini malam pertama mereka berada di asrama. Sehun terlihat membawa handuk keluar dari kamar mandi lalu melemparnya ke atas kasur sambil berdendang. Tak sengaja ia melihat sesuatu terjatuh di lantai, _sebuah foto?_ Gumamnya disela dengungan nada. Setelah melihat lama foto tersebut, Sehun tersenyum jahil, ia kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang sedang membaca di atas tempat tidurnya.

" _Kyeopta~" _ Goda Sehun, merasa ada yang aneh dengan suara Sehun Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Sehun memengang sesuatu yang familiar di matanya, _itukan..._

" Sehunah, itu fotoku!" Chanyeol dengan segenap tenaga ingin merampas foto itu dari tangan Sehun, namun, yang ia sadari, Sehun lebih lincah dari dirinya.

" Aku yang menemukannya! _oh man—_lihatlah siapa yeoja yang bersamamu?" Sehun bersiul kemudian.

" Bukan siapa-siapa, kembalikan padaku!" Chanyeol merengek, ia berdiri di belakang punggung Sehun, tangannya melayang ke depan hendak meraih foto itu. Namun, Sehun menghalanginya.

" _Chanyeol has a girlfriend~ he has a girlfriend~ nanananana~" _Sehun berdendang meledek foto Chanyeol yang menurutnya bersikap sangat manis terhadap yeoja tersebut.

" Hentikan Hunah! Kembalikan!" Chanyeol mulai jengkel. Mereka mulai melompat kesana-kemari, dan Sehun selalu berhasil menghindar, dari tangkapan Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kunci dan knop pintu berputar, keduanya panik lalu bergumam _'Oh—shit!'_ bersamaan, lalu melompat ke dalam selimut di atas kasur masing-masing, berpura-pura membaca dan tertidur.

Ketika pintu terbuka, ternyata itu Junmyun yang baru saja pulang dari perpustakaan, ia menjinjing sebuah buku tebal, yang sering dirutuki oleh Sehun.

" _Oh God—_ternyata kau! Kau menakutiku!" Seru Sehun, baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol menghela napas lega,Sehun kemudian menyingkap selimutnya, lalu terduduk di tepi kasur.

" Cepatlah ke sini, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu!" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya memberi kode agar Junmyun mendekat ke arahnya. Chanyeol menatap sebal ke arah senyuman jahil Sehun dari atas kasur.

" Siapa ini?" Gumam Junmyun saat pertama kali melihat ke dalam foto.

" Hunah, kau—" Chanyeol tercekat, Junmyun sudah memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan jahil sehingga Chanyeol terdiam.

" Ini?—" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Lalu berucap layaknya membaca syair. " Ini Romeo dan Juliet, Layla dan Majnun, Shah Jahan dan Mumtaz Mahal, Chanyeol dan, emmh—Chanyeol dan—"

" Baekhyun—Byun Baekhyun. dan ini tak seperti yang kalian pikirkan." Chanyeol mengambil paksa foto dari tangan Sehun, sementara keduanya masih tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang salah tingkah.

" Sebenarnya dia hanya teman baikku, ya, dia hanya seorang teman." Chanyeol beralih duduk di bangku di dekat meja nakasnya, sambil menatap foto lamanya bersama seorang yeoja bersurai hitam panjang bergelombang. Ia tersenyum manis, membuat mata sipitnya seakan juga ikut tersenyum.

" Hanya teman?! Yang benar saja?!" Celoteh Sehun tak percaya.

" Hanya teman?" entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Junmyun, melihat dari ekspresi Junmyun, ia tersenyum tulus bukan meledek seperti Sehun saat ini.

" Baekkie adalah temanku sejak kecil. Kami bersahabat dan sangat dekat." Chanyeol tersipu dalam tersenyum, ia masih memandang taat wajah mungil nan manis yang terekam dalam foto tersebut. " Kami bertetangga dan tumbuh dewasa bersama. Foto ini diambil saat pesta ulang tahunnya—"

Sehun dapat membaca gelagat Chanyeol dari matanya, ia benar-benar mabuk hanya dengan memandangi foto yeoja itu.

"—dan keesokan harinya dia sudah pergi untuk waktu yang sangat lama, hingga saat ini. Ayahnya pindah tugas dan itulah terakhir kali aku melihatnya" Pandangan Chanyeol meredup, membayangkan kepergian Baekhyun saat itu sangat menyakitkan baginya. Ia menyayangi Baekhyun, sangat menyayanginya. Mungkin, lebih dari _sekedar _menyayangi.

" Itu sudah enam tahun yang lalu, saat umurku empat belas." Chanyeol tersenyum membayangkan cinta monyetnya.

" Tapi apa kau tahu di mana dia sekarang?" Tanya Sehun antusias, jika tidak bersemangat bukan Sehun namanya.

" Aku dengar beberapa bulan yang lalu dia berada di kota ini—"

" Bagus kalau begitu! Berarti kau tahu dia tinggal di mana, 'kan?!" Ucap Sehun menggebu-gebu, bahkan ia sempat menepuk tangannya sekali.

" Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Dan, aku tak ingin mencari tahunya." Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya lalu menuju ke arah jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar.

" _Loh?_ Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun heran, bukankah cinta harus dikejar dan dipertahankan, batin Sehun.

" Sebab itu sudah lama sekali dan aku ragu, apa dia masih mengenaliku? Atau—apa dia mau bertemu denganku atau tidak?" Chanyeol mendengus di sela senyumnya, perlahan merasa Sehun dan Junmyun juga melangkah di belakangnya, ikut memandang ke luar jendela.

" Jadi, jika sudah ditakdirkan pasti akan bertemu juga. Jika tidak—kami tak akan bertemu."

" Hei, Chanyeol. Kau sangat mencintai yeoja ini?" Terka Junmyun, dan itu tepat pada sasaran, namun, Chanyeol masih menyangkal, " Oh—bukan begitu. Dia hanyalah teman lamaku."

" _Wow—_dengar_ man!_ Dia hanya teman lama?! Oh, yang benar saja—" Sehun berucap sarkastik seraya menepuk foto yang berada di tangan Chanyeol.

" Lalu katakan padaku—" ia mulai merasa sebal dengan kebohongan dari mulut Chanyeol. "—seberapa banyak foto kawan lamamu yang kau bawa kemana-mana sejak kau berumur empat belas? Huh?!" Jelas, itu pertanyaan yang paling menohok di hati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ingin mengelak lagi, namun bel waktu untuk tidur mulai berdering menggema ke seluruh asrama.

" _Nah_! Itu bel cintamu!" Ucap Sehun kesal, Junmyun menengahkan. " Ayolah sekarang waktunya tidur."

" Hanya teman—teman lama—yang benar saja!" Sehun terus bergumam kesal seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, tak peduli Chanyeol mendengarkan atau tidak. Yang Sehun tahu, cinta itu harus diraih, bukan untuk ditunggu. Harus di perjuangkan, bukan untuk dikenang.

" Seandainya foto itu ada di dalam sakuku, saat ini juga mungkin aku sudah berada di rumahnya. Menikmati masakan yang dibuatnya untukku." Ucapan Sehun membuat Chanyeol menerawang jauh membayangkan sosok manis Baekhyun yang ceria telah beranjak dewasa, dengan lekukan tubuh sempurna, memasak dan menyiapkan makan dengan senyum secerah cahaya pagi.

" Tapi, lihatlah kau! _'Kami akan bertemu jika memang ditakdirkan, jika tidak, ya tidak bertemu' _apakah itu perkataan seorang namja? Huh?" Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol mendelik melempar tatapan tertohok luar biasa. yang dikatakan Sehun selalu tepat sasaran bagi Chanyeol, namun juga selalu tidak menggunakan pikiran, selalu saja spontan. Jiwa muda Sehun masih perlu banyak pembelajaran.

Ketika semua ingin terpejam, tiba-tiba Sehun bergerak gusar menghadap tempat tidur dua sahabatnya, membuat Junmyun—yang berada di atas—dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya.

" Kau tahu Chanyeol, ada asrama yeoja di belakang kampus kita!" Suaranya sedikit berbisik, karena lampu kamar sudah mulai temaram.

" Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol sangsi, _oh God! _Baru beberapa menit lalu ia menyuruh Chanyeol mengejar cinta pertamanya, sekarang sudah membicarakan yeoja lain? Oh Sehun, kau sangat labil!

" Oh—tidak, kau tak perlu melakukan apapun. Kau cukup pikirkan saja. Dan aku akan melakukannya." Sekali lagi, Chanyeol selalu jatuh dalam kata-kata _nyeleneh _dari Sehun. Chanyeol mulai mematikan lampu kamar, dan semua mulai tertidur.

* * *

.

.

~}{~

**_Cinta, bisa terjadi kapan saja dan di mana saja. Kapan kita dapat bertemu cinta? bagaimana kita bisa mengetahui apa itu cinta atau bukan? Kapan kita dapat merasakan apa itu cinta?_**

_**Ketiga pejuang cinta kita akan membagi cerita cintanya untuk kita.**_

~}{~

.

.

* * *

Pagi setelah beberapa hari mereka menjalani aktifitas di Genie, semua terlihat normal, bel sudah berbunyi panjang namun Sehun masih berlari dari asrama menuju ruang kelas, ia terus merutuki jarak yang harus ia tempuh. Ini pagi tersial selama ia menjadi mahasiswa di sana yang bahkan baru seminggu.

" Sial! Aku sangat telat! Kenapa masuknya harus pagi-pagi sekali _sih? _Dan kenapa pula jaraknya sangat jauh! _Oh man!"_ Ia berlari melewati perkebunan apel yang rindang dan dalam proses panen. Dengan terburu-buru ia memakai jas dan memasukkan kemeja putihnya.

" Dimana dasiku?" ia merogoh kantung jasnya gusar mencari-cari dasi yang sejak tadi bertengger di lehernya tanpa terikat dengan benar. Matanya menangkap untaian dasi yang bergoyang di perutnya, " Ah! Ini dia!" ia menariknya dan menyimpulkan dengan asal.

Ia melangkah dengan pelan ketika menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di tengah perkebunan. Matanya menyipit, melihat ada seseorang yang terlihat mecurigakan.

Seseorang dengan mantel besar dan topi yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia berjalan terburu-buru, melewati peti demi peti yang berisikan banyak apel yang telah ranum. Dan ketika ia perhatikan lagi, ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan di balik mantel coklat panjangnya, '_oh shit! Itu apel!_' gumam Sehun tak percaya.

Sehun memperhatikan sekitar, sebenarnya ia hendak melaporkan pada petugas kebun, namun nihil. Tak ada seorang pun di sana. Sehun menimang lagi, ia sudah telat, namun, di sana ada pencuri yang dengan seenaknya menikmati apel yang telah dipanen oleh para pekerja perkebunan.

Dengan segenap hati, ia bulatkan tekad untuk menangkap basah sang pencuri. Ia mulai berteriak sambil berlari kikuk menuju pencuri tersebut. Napasnya terlihat sangat terengah.

" Hey? Siapa itu?!" Sehun bergegas karena pencuri itu mulai melihat ke arahnya, " Hey berhenti disitu?! Kau pencuri!"

Pencuri itu mulai gelagapan, ia berbalik hendak melarikan diri. Namun usahanya sia-sia, langkah kaki Sehun lebih cepat dari dugaannya.

Sehun menarik ujung mantel pencuri yang hendak kabur itu, sehingga membuat banyak apel berhamburan dari baliknya. Ia memutar mantel tersebut hingga terbuka dan menarik tangannya, lalu topi yang menutupi wajahnya terjatuh.

_Oh—tangannya mengapa sangat halus?!_

Sungguh Sehun kaget bukan kepalang, pencuri di hadapannya ternyata seorang yeoja. Napasnya tertahan, dan di dalam dadanya bergemuruh sesuatu yang tak dapat ia terka, sesuatu yang sangat-sangat-sangat ingin meledak. Perutnya seakan tergelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu.

Sehun terpaku melihatnya, wajah cantiknya seakan menghentikan waktu. Matanya yang berbinar membuat Sehun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya, meskipun yeoja itu menatap bengis kepadanya. Mata Sehun mulai menjelajahi wajah cantik yang berada di hadapannya.

Bibir mungil merah merekah seakan menjerit untuk Sehun miliki, hidung mungil yang terhimpit pipi putih merona akibat lelah berlari. Juga jangan lupakan, Sehun melihat jelas semuanya. _O—oww!_ Lekukan tubuh yang sempurna, tubuh sintal dengan kemeja biru muda ketat dan rok rampel biru tua menggemaskan bergoyang di atas paha putihnya.

Yeoja itu mengibaskan surai panjang berwarna coklat keemasan miliknya yang tergerai berantakan. Beberapa helai mulai mengganggu pandangannya karena angin terus berhembus, membelai wajahnya. Matanya masih menatap bengis Sehun, sedang napasnya terengah karena berlari tadi.

Sehun masih tertegun dengan makhluk terindah ciptaan Tuhan tersebut. Sampai sebuah suara membuat keduanya terhenyak, _' Lu! Mrs. Monica akan segera datang! Bergegaslah!'_ mendengar teriakan temannya, yeoja itu menoleh dan makin gelapan. Dengan sekuat tenaga—bahkan kedua tangan—nya ia berusaha lepas dari genggaman Sehun, namun Sehun semakin menyeringai lebar dan memperkuat genggamannya.

_Kriiiiiiiiiiing!_

Bel berbunyi untuk kedua kalinya, dan kali ini membuat Sehun benar-benar sadar. Ia menoleh ke arah gedung Genie, dan itu membuat genggamannya sedikit lengah.

Saat Sehun menoleh ke belakang itulah kesempatan sang yeoja untuk melarikan diri. Ia lalu maju, dan menggigit tangan Sehun yang masih menggenggamnya, membuat Sehun mau tak mau melepaskan yeoja tersebut sambil meringis kesakitan. Yeoja itu berlari hingga ke gerbang belakang, lalu menoleh sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah Sehun, hendak meledek. Sementara Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menyembunyikan sakit di tangannya.

Ketika yeoja itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, Sehun mulai bergumam, mengingat nama yeoja yang secantik dewi yang baru saja menggigit tangannya.

" Lu—Lu.." ia lalu mengecup singkat bekas gigitan yeoja yang dipanggil Lu tersebut, '_manis' ... _

" _Lu—Love..."_

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia tidak merasa sial ketika terlambat masuk kelas, karena matanya baru saja terberkati melihat sosok dewi yang sangat cantik pagi ini. Sehun lalu bergegas berlari menuju kelas seraya menggenggam mantel coklat kepunyaan yeoja tadi sambil berteriak senang. Ia tak pernah merasa bersemangat seperti ini.

Sehun pun sudah jatuh pada pandangan yang pertama. Jadi? Kapan cinta itu bisa hadir? Kapan saja, dalam waktu yang tidak pernah kita bayangkan, bahkan jika kita hanya mengedipkan mata cinta itu dapat hadir tanpa diundang.

.

~}{~

.

Di hari yang sama saat Sehun bertemu dengan 'cinta pandangan pertamanya' , siang hari menjelang sore Chanyeol bersama dua orang mahasiswa Genie lainnya mendapat tugas dari ketua asrama untuk berbelanja.

Ia berjalan dengan sekotak box sedang berisi banyak roti gandum, sementara dua lainnya—yang dikenal sebagai Jinki dan Taemin—masing-masing juga membawa kantung plastik yang berupa barang belanjaan. Bahkan Taemin membawa sekatung besar sayuran segar ditangan kanannya, dan sekantung besar makanan kemasan.

" Akhirnya selesai juga! Ayo pulang, aku lapar sekali!" Seru Jinki seraya menjinjing satu plastik besar berisi susu, teh dan juga jus botolan.

" Tapi, kita belum membeli air mineral?" Timpal Taemin sambil memeriksa satu persatu kantung belanja mereka.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya sedikit, meraih toko terdekat dengan posisi mereka, " Kurasa, di toko itu ada yang jual." Chanyeol menghendikan dagunya menunjuk toko yang tak jauh dari mereka

" Kalian bawa barang-barang ke mobil. Aku akan pergi membelinya." Chanyeol lalu memberikan box besar itu pada Jinki, yang memang hanya membawa satu kantung plastik.

" Oke!" Seru Taemin,

" Dan belikan aku dua potong ayam goreng tepung ya!" Timpal Jinki seraya meringis saat lengannya dicubit oleh Taemin. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju mobil asrama, diikuti Jinki yang ribut kesusahan membawa box roti. Taemin memandang sebal saat Jinki berjalan sangat lamban, " Yang kau pikirkan selalu makanan, kau tak tahu apa-apa lagi selain itu. Cepatlah! Kau ini najma tapi mengapa sangat lamban—_blablabla..." _dan Taemin terus berjalan menjauh dengan gumaman sepanjang jalan.

Chanyeol tersenyum, berjalan perlahan menuju toko grosir di sudut pasar. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto yang sangat familiar, fotonya bersama Baekhyun. ya, gadis manis dengan senyuman secerah langit pagi.

_Benarkah kau berada di kota ini Baekkie-ya?_

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, seberapa sering pun ia memandangi foto Baekhyun, rasanya masih sama, hatinya selalu berdebar tak karuan—dan akan terus seperti itu—walaupun hanya memandangi senyuman di wajah Baekhyun muda di dalam foto.

" _Ahjussi, berapa harganya?"_

Chanyeol terhenyak dari lamunan tentang Baekhyun, lalu menoleh ke sumber suara. Suara ini, suara yang selalu terngiang setiap kali ia memejamkan mata, dan suara ini yang selalu membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Suara ini, suara yang membuatnya mampu menahan rindu selama bertahun-tahun.

Dan kini mata itu menangkap sesuatu yang indah. _Mungkinkah itu..._

" Ini 5000 won, nona."

" Apa?! 5000 won? Bukankah harganya 10 dollar? Mengapa bisa 5000? Itu terlalu mahal ahjussi!" Oh—Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. Tingkah menggemaskannya tidak pernah hilang. Dan, apalagi dengan pengetahuannya tentang pecahan mata uang korea, karena Baekhyun pindah ke Amerika untuk empat tahun belakangan, ia mungkin sudah sangat lupa dengan hitung-hitungan kurs mata uang won, karena ia hanya mengerti tentang dollar.

" Tapi harganya hanya 5000 won nona, 10 dollar itu—"

" Aku tahu semuanya, ini harganya hanya 10 dollar. Aku akan membayar segitu, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih!" walaupun sosok yeoja mungil itu membelakanginya, Chanyeol yakin itu pasti Baekhyun. Dia sedikit berbeda dari empat tahun lalu, selain tubuhnya yang semakin menggoda, rambut hitam panjangnya telah di potong sebahu.

Baekhyun mengenakan _tank top _putih dibalut oleh _cardigan _rajut abu-abu yang memperlihatkan lekukan sintal lingkar dada serta garis punggungnya. Celana jeans yang sangat pendek hingga mencapai titik tertinggi pahanya, memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang seperti pahatan patung lilin lembut dan mulus. Ia mengenakan sepatu _kets_ biru muda sewarna dengan tas selempangnya. Ia membawa satu plastik penuh, sayur-mayur dan beberapa bahan makanan.

Chanyeol memperhatikannya dengan taat, sambil mengulas senyum ia mendekat perlahan. Sampai pada sisinya, Baekhyun belum juga sadar, bahwa Chanyeol masih memandanginya geli.

" Tapi nona, ini hanya 5000 won! Tolong pahami apa yang aku katakan—"

" Aku tak akan mendengar apapun, apa kau mau menjualnya atau tidak? Katakan dengan jelas!" Suaranya memang sangat berisik, melengking dan berwarna. Chanyeol masih tersenyum menahan gemas melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terus menggerutu dan memaksa penjual gelang itu dengan harga yang ia tentukan.

" Tapi nona—"

" Minggu lalu temanku membeli gelang di toko ini, dan ia membayar dengan 10 dollar!"

" Mungkin saja, itu seminggu lalu, tapi harganya sekarang hanya 5000 won nona—"

" Sudah bungkuskan saja untukku!"

" Tapi nona—ini—"

" Jual itu padaku atau tidak sama sekali!"

Baekhyun terlihat sangat kesusahan saat meraih dompet di dalam tas selempangnya. Ia melirik namja di sampingnya, kemudian bergumam _'tolong pegangi sebentar'_ dan _'Thank you!' _sambil menyerahkan semua belanjaannya pada Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol sendiri terperanjat kaget, ia terdiam sesaat menatap pergerakan Baekhyun. _Apa ia tidak mengenaliku?_

" Oo—oh! Haksaeng! Tolong buat dia mengerti!" Seru sang penjual pada Chanyeol yang masih terdiam dengan seluruh belanjaan Baekhyun.

' _Jika kita bertemu, maka kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama—'_

" Ini uangnya, kau mau atau tidak?" Baekhyun menyodorkan uang lembaran 10 dollar pada sang penjual.

" Aku tidak bisa menjual barang murah dengan harga mahal!" Ledak sang penjual, ia mulai jengah dengan sikap Baekhyun yang sangat kekanakan.

" Mu—murah?" Baekhyun terhenyak, ia memang tidak begitu mengerti pecahan won ke dollar.

" Ehem! Permisi, sebenarnya 5000 won itu lebih kecil dari 10 dollar." Tukas Chanyeol sedikit berbisik, suaranya bergetar menahan _nervous_. Bagaimana tidak! Sekarang Baekhyun telah menoleh ke arahnya dan mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan cara yang imut. Lalu ia bergegas meoleh kembali ke muka penjual.

" Benarkan itu ahjussi?" Tanyanya sangsi.

" Itulah yang sedari tadi aku coba jelaskan!"

Baekhyun lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, menatapnya hendak berkomplot. " Hey, 5000 won itu berapa dollar?" tanyanya dengan suara sehalus deru angin musim semi.

" 5000 won itu sekitar 4,91 dollar, Nona." _Apa ia mengenaliku? Kurasa tidak..._

Baekhyun kembali menoleh ke arah penjual, tersenyum hendak meminta maaf. Dalam hati, Chanyeol menyayangkan pertemuan pertama ini, karena Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengenalinya. Namun, Chanyeol tersenyum dalam kenyataannya, ia sudah sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa. Ia lebih cantik dan masih terlihat naif.

Baekhyun lalu bergumam, _' maaf, berikan aku gelang-gelang itu seharga 5 dollar, tolong.' _Lalu membayarnya seraya mengambil kembali kantung belanjanya dari tangan Chanyeol sambil berujar _'gomapsumnida!' _tanpa menyadari senyuman dari bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hendak pergi dari toko aksesoris tersebut, namun, langkahnya terhenti. Ia seperti menyadari sesuatu. Kemudian gadis manis bersurai hitam ituu menoleh kembali ke arah pemuda berseragam.

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan senyum pilu. Selama itukah ia pergi, hingga ia tak mengenali sahabat kecilnya? Chanyeol ingin sekali memarahi batinnya yang terus menggumamkan prasangka-prasangka menyedihkan, tapi tak bisa.

Ketika ia lihat Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat tepat di matanya, Chanyeol tersentak kaget lalu berpura-pura menanyakan harga beberapa aksesoris pada penjual tadi. Chanyeol tak bisa menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, namun ia dapat rasakan pandangan Baekhyun yang seakan menembus kepalanya.

" Ahjussi, gelang ini berapa harganya?"

" Kau mahasiswa Genie? Apa diperbolehkan mengenakan gelang?" Penjual itu memperhatikan seragam yang Chanyeol kenakan. Tentu saja ahjussi itu tahu, karena Universitas Genie sangat terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya.

" Ini bukan untukku, tapi untuk seorang teman." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, ia menyadari langkah kecil Baekhyun yang hendak menghampirinya. Chanyeol menahan napas, _apa ia baru menyadarinya?_

" Oh, baiklah. Yang ini 6500 won untuk dua pasang—"

' _... Chanyeol 'kan ?'_

Samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar suara itu kembali menyebut namanya. _Benarkah Baek? Itu kau?_

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya sangsi, antara percaya atau tidak. Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti, sementara Baekhyun kembali menegaskan pertanyaannya.

" Kau—Park Chanyeol 'kan?" Wajah manisnya terhias mimik kebingungan yang entah mengapa tetap terlihat cantik di mata Chanyeol.

" Ya _'kan?_ Kau Park Chanyeol?"

" Hai Baek." Suara rendah Chanyeol disambut pekikan keras dari Baekhyun._ " Aaaa! It's you!"_

Yeoja mungil itu seketika mendekap erat namja jangkung yang sedari tadi hanya menatap rindu terhadapnya. Kantung belanjanya dibiarkan jatuh dan isinya berhamburan, rasa rindu di dadanya seakan-akan meletup-letup. _" Oh! Chanyeol, i can't believe it's you!"_

Yeoja itu melepas pelukan itu, dengan antusias bertanya menatap wajah tampan namja di hadapannya, " Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

" Aku?..." Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya lalu merentangkan tangan memperlihatkan seragam kebanggaannya kepada Baekhyun. " ... Aku kuliah di Genie."

" _Not bad Mr. Park! "_ celoteh Baekhyun imut, sambil berkacak pinggang.

" _Cool huh?"_ Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengembangkan senyuman tampannya, mendengar itu membuat Baekhyun menjadi sedikit kesal dan melayangkan protes terus-menerus.

" Itu berarti kau di sini sudah lama? Dan kau tak pernah sekali pun meneleponku?!" Baekhyun berujar sebal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dada Chanyeol, membuat sang namja tertawa gemas, sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

" Tapi, aku tidak punya nomor mu Baek—"

" Sudah! Jangan banyak alasan!" Baekhyun menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol, lalu membungkuk memunguti kantung belanjanya diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang membantunya.

" Sebenarnya kau tidak pernah memikirkan aku _'kan_, jadi kau tak peduli kalau aku ada di kota ini atau tidak. Atau mencari tahu nomor teleponku, atau tidak, iya _'kan?_ " Baekhyun terus menggerutu namun Chanyeol terus terkikik mendengar gumaman imut yang keluar dari bibir manisnya.

" Permisi nuna, ini punya siapa—" seorang anak kecil menyerahkan selembar kertas yang dikenali Chanyeol sebagai foto mereka berdua. Sebelum Baekhyun meraihnya Chanyeol terlebih dahulu merebutnya.

" Eh?! Ini milikku! Terima kasih."

" Apa itu?" Baekhyun bertanya antusias sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol membuat poni yang membingkai wajahnya bergoyang.

"Bu—bukan apa-apa... hanya daftar belanja yang harus dibeli." Jawab Chanyeol gugup. Sikap Chanyeol yang canggung membuat Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

" Apa kau sudah menemukan semuanya?" tanya Baekhyun lugu sambil menelengkan kepalanya. Mata sipitnya membulat, tanda ia sedang penasaran. Dengan senyum penuh arti Chanyeol menjawabnya sambil menatap foto dan yeoja yang di hadapannya bergantian.

" Ya—aku sudah menemukan semuanya." _Aku sudah menemukanmu Baekkie-ya. Aku menemukanmu..._

Baekhyun memekik tertahan, sambil lalu mengamit lengan Chanyeol. " Bagus! Jadi ikutlah denganku! Aku akan menyadarkanmu, kau pikir siapa dirimu?! Hanya karena Mahasiswa Genie kau pikir kau boleh sombong?! Kita harus ke rumahku!"

Chanyeol tampak ingin protes tapi Baekhyun masih terus mengoceh, " Appa pasti akan sangat senang berjumpa denganmu, _Channie!_"

" Baekkie, aku tak bisa datang sekarang, aku harus kembali ke kampus."

" Tidaka ada penolakkan Park Chanyeol!"

" Aku janji akan datang hari minggu."

Mendengar janji Chanyeol, Baekhyun melepaskan tautannya. Memandang lama pada mata Chanyeol.

" Kau janji?" Ia menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya, menunggu sambutan dari jemari Chanyeol.

" Iya aku janji." Lalu dua jari kelingking itu tertaut, menciptakan suatu debaran yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh Chanyeol.

Perasaan rindu itu kini telah terobati, namun, perasaan lain mulai tumbuh. Perasaan yang tak bisa Chanyeol jamah dengan logika. Perasaan ingin memiliki 'yeoja' itu sepenuhnya. Lebih dari sekedar teman, lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Chanyeol ingin menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun selamanya, bukan hanya sebagai teman.

Chanyeol kini tahu, rindu yang selama ini ia pendam bukan untuk seorang yang ia sebut sebagai teman, melainkan untuk seorang yang ingin ia sebut sebagai kekasih.

Jadi? Kapan kita mengetahui perasaan itu cinta atau bukan? Ketika debaran-debaran itu tercipta hanya saat kita menatap mata seseorang. Debaran yang menghujam lembut di hati, kemudian merentas nyeri.

.

~}{~

.

Menjelang malam, Junmyun mendapatkan tugas untuk menjemput salah seorang Profesor yang akan mengajar di kampus Genie. Ia diantar mobil khusus dari kampus ke stasiun yang sama saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di kota ini.

Ia terus menunggu di stasiun itu sejak pukul tujuh malam, namun, hingga pukul sepuluh malam kereta yang mengantar Profesor Jang masih belum tiba juga.

Ia bergerak gelisah dan terus melihat jam tangannya. Ia pun sempat bertanya pada salah seorang namja tua penjaga stasiun. Penjaga itu memberi tahu sebentar lagi keretanya akan datang. Begitu Junmyun hendak mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu bangku di peron, matanya menangkap sosok lain di ujung peron, jaraknya memang agak jauh, namun Junmyun dapat melihat bahwa sosok itu seorang yeoja.

Manik kelamnya terus menekuni sosok itu dengan antusias. Yeoja iitu terlihat sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang, terlihat dari sikapnya yang terus menerus menatap ke arah kereta datang.

Junmyun kembali bertanya kepada penjaga tadi, rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa jenuh menunggu.

" Ahjussi, siapa yeoja itu?"

Mata penjaga itu mengikuti arah pandang Junmyun, lalu tersenyum tipis. " Itu Yixing-ssi, ia sering datang kemari sendirian dengan membawa sebuket mawar putih, lalu duduk menunggu di kursi paling ujung."

Penjaga itu berlalu setelah memberitahu Junmyun. Namun mata Junmyun tidak bisa lepas dari sosok yeoja yang disebut Yixing tadi.

Mata Junmyun dapat menjamah wajah cantik milik Yixing. Bulu matanya terlihat sangat lentik dari tampak samping, bibirnya dibubuhi pewarna pink mengkilap sewarna dengan rona di pipinya. Rambut coklat gelapnya panjang terurai menyapu bahu hingga punggung, dengan jalinan simpul rumit rambut bagian samping kanan dan kiri. Pita merah jambu menjuntai dari pangkal simpul rambutnya.

Yeoja itu mengenakan _dress_ berwarna putih gading selutut, dengan pita merah jambu besar pada pinggangnya. Ia menggenggam sebuket mawar putih, persis seperti yang dikatakan oleh penjaga tadi. Yeoja itu tampak menunduk, menyembunyikan raut sendu dan gelisahnya.

_Yixing..._

Ketika suara sirine menderu memecah keheningan, Yixing mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Poni yang membingkai wajahnya bergoyang saat ia mencoba untuk menoleh ke arah datangnya kereta. Junmyun terkesiap, jarum jam terasa melambat dalam sepersekian detik, membuat degup jantungnya terhenti sedetak. Junmyun dapat melihat ada sejuta harap di mata Yixing yang kini menghadap ke arahnya.

Dan ketika kereta datang dari punggung Junmyun, Yixing berdiri dan terus menatap ke arah kereta. Junmyun seakan tersihir oleh kecantikan sederhana yang Yixing pancarkan.

Kereta telah berhenti, lalu menurunkan hanya seorang penumpang di belakang Junmyun. Ketika kereta mulai bernajak pergi, Yixing pun ikut berlalu menuju pintu keluar stasiun. Buket mawar itu ia tinggalkan di kursi paling ujung di peron itu.

" Hei? Kau mahasiswa Genie?!"

Jumnyun tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan dari balik punggungnya ia kemudian berbalik tergesah menuju seorang yang sudah pasti Profesor yang di tunggu Junmyun.

" Iya Prof."

Junmyun lalu membawakan koper besar milik Profesor itu sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sosok bidadari tadi. Yixing sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, yang tertinggal hanyalah debaran aneh yang terus bergemuruh di dada Junmyun dan sebuket mawar yang terlihat sangat sendirian di ujung peron .

" Apa yang kau tunggu? Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" Protes Profesor Jang, Junmyun tergagap lalu berlari kecil mengikuti langkah Profesor Jang yang sudah jauh di depannya.

Sebelah tangan Junmyun yang bebas menekan dada kirinya, debaran dahsyat yang tercipta saat melihat bidadari tadi masih terasa. Selama hidupnya Junmyun baru merasakan debaran aneh yang menyenangkan namun juga menyesakkan.

Ia terus tersenyum dalam perjalanan menuju kampus. Berkali-kali ia menghela napas menenangkan degup jantungnya. Ketika matanya terpejam, tak ada yang hilang, sosok Yixing tetap ada di sana.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Junmyun belum yakin, karena bahkan ia belum sekalipun kenal dengan Yixing. Sulit untuk jatuh cinta jika hanya sepihak.

Kapan kita dapat merasakan apa itu cinta? Junmyun pun sudah terpikat walau hanya dengan tatapan mata. Ketika sekali lagi Junmyun mencoba untuk menyebut nama Yixing dalam hati. Pelan-pelan tapi pasti, ia tenggelam dalam tikaman rindu yang tersembunyi.

.

.

~}{~

.

Bersambung

.

~}{~

.

.

* * *

Kicauan author :

Apa ini membosankan? ini 7k+ kepanjangankah? Maaf ya _Chingudeul_, aku _comeback_ sama FF remake-an dulu. Ini film Bollywood favorit aku! Alur ceritanya manis banget, _real_ dan ngejunjung tinggi tradisi banget. Pengen jauh-jauh dari korea-koreaan dulu eh malah berujung sama Mohabbatein versi korea begini -_-

Mungkin gak begitu mirip sama film, aku juga udah lupa-lupa inget. Ini aja nulis sambil muter-muter ulang film-nya, biar dapet _feel_ cerita cintanya.

Aku buat Sehun keluar banget ya dari sosok _cold prince_-nya ya? Maaf yaa~~ Aku kepikiran sosok Vicky di ff ini tuh siapa, karena Sehun sama Luhan itu jago _dance_, yaudah aku pasang couple itu aja deh. Dan maaf juga buat yang _**gak suka sama GS**_ yaaaa~~ kalo emang gak minat baca GS ya gak apa-apa, _**alangkah baiknya untuk gak baca FF ini**_, karena GS-nya belum begitu dapet _chemistry_-nya. Aku lagi banyak-banyak baca FF yang GS, biar dapet _feel_ dalam karakternya. _**And, this is my first GS's fiction anyways, Chingudeul!**_ Mohon apresiasi yang positif yaaa!

Semoga yang suka tambah suka, yang belum suka jadi suka, dan yang gak suka gak nge-_bash_ aku *bow* *amiiiin!

**Review lagi yuk!** Chapter depan aku bales review mulai dari Chapter ini!

_**Much love,**_

_**Pansy. **_


End file.
